


A Hole in the Wall

by ANobodyYetASomebody



Series: Random Supercorp Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kara is just being nice, Lena can't hold back the gay, She knows Kara is Supergirl, lena is gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobodyYetASomebody/pseuds/ANobodyYetASomebody
Summary: Kara feels bad. She didn't mean to make a hole in Lena's wall, but it just happened. Now she's fixing it as a surprise for Lena, who ends up walking in on the scene and literally gawking at Kara in a tank top with a tool belt around her waist while putting up new drywall. Fluff/Humor.





	A Hole in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for days now! Literally, days. I'm just going to write it and if you like it, cool. Kudos and comments are welcome. Constructive criticism makes all the difference!

_Holy fuck._

That's all Lena can think about when she walked into her office Friday morning. She nearly dropped all her stuff, including some very hot coffee and her breakfast, when she saw Kara Danvers in her office. Her best friend/crush was standing there in all her sweaty glory in a tight tank top, skinny jeans, and old looking converse. What added to the effect was the tool belt around said woman's waist. Lena swallowed hard.

"K-Kara, what are you doing here?" She managed to speak as she stared at Kara's muscles. She didn't realize how ripped Kara was until now, and it was driving her insane. She had been crushing on Kara ever since she met her for that interview with Clarke Kent, and this was only making the crush worse. Kara turned around fast and letting out a squeak.

"Lena! I, um, Jess said you aren't supposed to be here until ten." Lena cleared her throat and walked to her desk setting her stuff down.

"I came in early to prepare myself for the board meeting today." Kara quickly set all her stuff down and rubbed her hands clean. Lena watched as Kara was fully facing her now and she could see the slight outline of her abs. _God she has abs too?_ Kara walked over to Lena and the CEO tried her best to hide her blush.

"I just wanted to surprise you. I made the hole in the wall yesterday, so I came to fix it." Lena remembered the moment yesterday. Kara and her were asleep, Lena wrapped in Kara's arms, and Kara's phone rang, scaring her awake. She grabbed the first thing she could grab, her phone of all things, and threw it at the wall thinking there was an intruder. Needless to say, Lena laughed for pretty much the rest of the night and Kara apologized many times.

"Kara, you didn't have too. I had someone coming later to do it." Kara shrugged and walked closer to Lena, leaning on the desk.

"It's no problem. I caused it anyways, I should fix it." Lena smiled softly at Kara.

"Well, thank you then." Kara beamed. "Where did you even learn how to do this?" Kara laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh, well, funny story, or stories. When I first developed my super strength, I had a hard time controlling it so I would accidently throw stuff across the room, but it would go through a wall. Or I would run into a wall and create a person sized hole. So Jeremiah would have to fix it, eventually he taught me how to do it so I could fix the wall when he was away if it happened." Lena waited until Kara finished to chuckle.

"So you are telling me that you used to be so clumsy you would run into walls and create a you-sized hole?" Kara groaned and threw her head back.

"Don't make fun of me! I wasn't used to super speed and strength." Lena held her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. Just," She gestured to the wall. "Finish fixing it and I'll take you out to lunch." Kara smiled brightly at her and moved back to the wall. Lena sat down in her chair and started to work, but she couldn't stop glancing back at Kara, who's muscles flexed with every strained moved. She ended up staring and didn't even notice when Kara finished. She turned and Lena snapped out of her trance, but it was too late, Kara had caught her. She didn't say anything about it, she just walked over to the desk.

"All done." Lena looked at her with her signature smile.

"Thank you." Kara pulled up a chair and sat across from Lena.

"So, any big plans today?" Kara asked before Lena could start to work.

"No, just the meeting with the board, then I am going home and watching Netflix with some good old rocky road." Kara smiled at the thought of Lena relaxing.

"Sounds great." Lena nodded.

"What about you?" Kara shrugged.

"I guess I'll start working on my article for next week and just wait to see if anything happens that Supergirl may have to deal with." Lena thought for a moment before biting her lip nervously.

"You could come over if you want. The meeting is in about fifteen minutes so if you want to wait, I can take us there." Kara hesitated before responding.

"You sure? I'm sure you don't get many days off." Lena nodded almost too fast.

"Absolutely."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know how she ended up here, but she didn't mind. One moment, Kara had been at Lena's house watching some documentary with her while eating ice cream, the next moment, she had one arm around a sleeping Lena, who was laying against her chest. She angled herself so Lena could sit more comfortably and she continued to watch the show. About thirty minutes later, Lena woke up with a start. She shot up and Kara followed in suit.  

"Lena, are you okay?" Lena looked to her confused, but then remembered that Kara had come over.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Kara sat with her legs crossed on the couch.

"Don't be sorry. Was it just a bad dream?" Lena nodded without looking at Kara.

"Yeah, they haven't stopped since Lillian kidnapped me." Kara readjusted herself so she was stretched out and she held her hand out to Lena. Lena looked at her and took it hesitantly. Kara pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around Lena, who laid on top of Kara. She sighed contently.

"So that's why you haven't been sleeping. I thought it was stress." Lena found a way to wrap her arms around Kara and she held on tight.

"That too, I guess." Lena laid on Kara's chest, listening to her heartbeat. She was almost asleep when she heard a soft voice.

"Lena?" Lena propped her head up and looked at Kara.

"Yeah?" Kara visibly swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened." Lena watched as Kara avoided her gaze, playing with her hair instead.

"It's not your fault Kara. I'm just glad you are here." The two made eye contact and Lena suddenly felt a surge of confidence. There was Kara Danvers, holding her close, giving her soft looks. She surged forward, crashing her lips with Kara's. Kara let out a muffled noise from surprise. It only lasted a second before Lena pulled back.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I am thinking." Lena said pushing herself off of Kara. Kara stayed where she was, silent. "Really, I'm so sorry. I just have been wanting to do that for a long time and you were just there. I understand if you want to leave and never come ba-" Suddenly Kara's hand were on her face and her lips were on Lena's again. She gasped at the contact but quickly recovered and kissed back. It was soft and slow. It said a lot for the short time it lasted. Kara pulled back and smiled.

"I have been wanting to kiss you for so long." Lena looked at her surprised.

"Really?" Kara nodded, her eyes dilated. "Do it again." Kara did, pushing herself forward, causing Lena to lean back onto the other side of the couch. Their lips met once again and it was rougher than the last kiss. It was passionate and full of lust.

Lena's hands were in Kara's hair and Kara was bracing herself on the arm of the couch. After a few seconds, their tongues met and both of them groaned at the sensation. They pulled apart, but only for a second to readjust and then they were kissing again. Lena's hands found the end of Kara's shirt and they snaked underneath. Lena let out a moan at the feeling of Kara's abs, and Kara took the opportunity to kiss down Lena's neck, sucking on her pulse point. Lena's hands continued to roam until she felt Kara stiffen. She realized that she was almost touching Kara's boobs.

"Lena, wait." Lena removed her hands and tried to move, but Kara had her pinned.

"Sorry, that was too fast, I just got carried away." Kara's smile made all of Lena's panic disappear.

"It's okay, I just don't want to do this unless you are one hundred percent sure." Lena bit her lip and cupped Kara's face with her hands.

"I have never been more sure in my life." Kara smiled and leaned back in. She stood up and pulled Lena up with her, picking her up.

"Where's your bedroom?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Then next morning, Lena woke up with strong arms holding her. She smiled and snuggled closer into Kara, who wrapped her arms around Lena tighter. Lena had never felt more safe before, or so loved. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes, listening to Kara's heartbeat. It sounded like home. Lena fell asleep again with a smile on her face and one thought. That she was loved.


End file.
